Retzu
Retzu is a Super Elite Saiyan, who guards Vegeta's palace. Retzu is a saiyan boy whos strength massively increases throughtout his life. Retzu does not fight, unless he has to, due to his kind heart and amazing kindness. Even though Retzu does not enjoy fighting, he loves to train, and become stronger so nobody will be able to defeat him. Retzu has another amazing abilitie to see if someone is good or evil, just by looking. Theme Song Move Along - The All American Rejects Overview Retzu is the main hero in the fan-fiction Dragon Ball SB. Retzu makes his debut in the Saiyan Tuffle War Saga, where his team, King Vegeta's team, and Bardocks team attempt to take over the planet! Retzu is hesitant to the idea of killing, and never can truly go through with it. Personallity Retzu is probably the kindest saiyan ever seen in his time period. Retzu is known for sparring his opponents, rather than killing them, which is almost ridiculous for saiyans to imagine doing. Retzu has put his life on the line many times to save his family, due to his deep love and respect for each member. Retzu would also do this for friends he deeply loves as well. Retzu also has a weird obsession for animals, he loves riding, petting, snuggling, and playing with all kinds of animals. (Except for dinosaurs, Retzu loves them but he must hunt down some sort of animal to eat) Retzu, is a very happy saiyan. Saiyan Team #7 Retzu is a part of team #7, the teams are organized with a few saiyans. Retzu's team is formed with his entire family. Acabo (his brother) is the speed of the team, he is incredibly fast and agile. Leedoh (his father) is the strength of the team. Salla (his mother) is the brains of the team, and Retzu is the Ki master, and he is the one that hunts for food, because he has an amazing sense of smell, and always finds the greatest foods. Saiyan team #7 is also the team that King Vegeta chose to accompany him, on his quest to invade Tuffle Planet. Appearance Retzu is 5" 8" and 143 lb., he is a very skinny saiyan, but still very muscular. Retzu has long dark brown hair, that matches the color of his tail. Retzu Wears regular saiyan armor, but painted it his favorite colors, he has Yellow shoulder, and stomach pads, and a green line in the armor, Retzus Under Armor is also a dark blue. Retzu also has huge blue eyes which is rare for a saiyan to have, also mysterious because neither of his parents have an eye color. Energy Based Techniques *'Forcefield Lining'- A mysterious shiled of energy pops around Retzu, that protects him from many attacks. *'Double Fireworks'- An attack where Retzu fires two regular energy waves at an opponent, and right before they hit the target, Retzu forces more energy into the blast causing it to go crazy. *'Basic Ki Blasts' *'Galick Gun'- Tought by King Vegeta *'Spirit Bomb'- Tought himself while studying Planet Vegetas energy. *'Dirty Fireworks'- Tought by King Vegeta Fighting Techniques *'Afterimage ' *'Instant Transmission'- Learned through intense meditation. *'I'm done with you!!!'- A vicous attack Retzu only performs when furious. *'Moron!'- An attack where Retzu uses Afterimage to taunt an opponent. *'Wild Sense' Transformations Super Saiyan- '''After expiriencing a traumatic expirience, he just lost it, and when Super Saiyan. '''Great Ape- Because of his tail! :P Quotes Trivia *Retzu's name is based off of the japanes word for letuce. *Retzu is supposed to look/act like SB in real life. *Retzu is the main character in Retzu: The Untold Story *Unlike most Saiyans, Retzu hates wearing his armor, and if he doesn't have to he is usual seen wearing pajamas. Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by Spiritbomb Category:Dragon Ball SB Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fan Made Characters